doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bow-Bow Grasshopper
|-|Manga = Peko Peko Grasshopper (ペコペコバッタ Pekopeko Batta) is the seventh chapter of Doraemon manga and fourteenth chapter of The Complete Works of Fujiko. F. Fujio. Plot One of the kids, including Suneo and Gian, playing soccur breaks Nobita's glasses. Everyone in the group haggles themselves and concludes that it is Nobita's fault that he is clumsy and nobody apologizes him. Doraemon gets angry with this so he takes out the Peko Peko Grasshopper to make them blame themselves and apologize. Doraemon tests it with Nobita and uses the pepper to return him. First, Doraremon uses it to Suneo. He asks Nobita to hit him back. Later using it with Gian. He asks Nobita to knock him with a large mallet. It is too heavy to hold, so it fells onto Doraemon and the grasshoppers are flying the whole city to get into everyone. Nobita and Doraemon are going to grocery to buy some pepper. He says he are going to close the store and sneak out at night. Both are going home to get the pepper and have found Tadashi going to hang himself because of his pranks. Gian and Suneo are also running to go to apologize many friends. Nobita is going to get the pepper at home and have found the bandit who has killed 45 people and is going to rob on the house are committing suicide. When Nobiita brings him to the police station the officer imprisons himself because of his bad history. Going home, Nobita uses the pepper on his mother and father who are apologizing each other about playing mahjong and necklace. After being back to normal both are fighting about their secrets and Nobita worries to return others back to normal. Characters (in order of appearances) *Nobita Nobi *Suneo Honekawa *Takeshi Gouda and his friends (as they appear altogether) *Doraemon *Tadashi *Unknown robber *Ichikawa Goemon (police officer) *Tamako Nobi and Nobita Nobi (as they appear altogether) Gadgets used *Peko Peko Grasshopper Gallery |-|1973 version= The Bow-Bow Grasshopper Riot (ペコペコバッタ大騒動 Peko Peko Batta Ōsōdō) is an episode from the Doraemon 1973 anime. Plot Nobita goes where everyone is playing the ball and gets hit in the face. He wants Suneo to apologize but he says that "it's Nobita's fault to walk where the ball is flying". Nobita goes to beg Doraemon to give him a gadget to make Suneo apologize. Doraemon takes the Bow-Bow Grasshopper, when it flies into your opponent's nose hole, it makes them feel bad and apologize. Then, Nobita accidentally dumped the bag filled with grasshoppers, and they all diffuse in town. People in the city were apologizing all at once. And although they managed to recover it, it wasn't quite successful. Characters *Doraemon *Nobi Nobita *Suneo Honekawa *Takeshi Gouda *Tadashi Gadgets used *Peko Peko Grasshopper Gallery 9-dora07.jpg 9-dora11.jpg Suneo01.jpg Suneo06.jpg Trivia *According to an Interim Report of this Doraemon anime, Tadashi appeared in this episode. |-|1979 version= The Bow-Bow Grasshopper is an episode from the Doraemon 1979 aime. Plot Doraemon's gadget gets out of hand when Nobita releases the grasshoppers inside the gadget. Characters *Doraemon *Nobi Nobita *Suneo Honekawa *Takeshi Gouda Gadgets used *Peko Peko Grasshopper Trivia |-|2005 version= This episode is called The Bowing Grasshoppers in the English LUK Internacional (UK) dub. Plot When Nobi is blamed for things he didn't do, Doraemon creates an apology device. Characters *Doraemon *Nobi Nobita *Suneo Honekawa *Takeshi Gouda Gadgets used *Peko Peko Grasshopper Trivia es:El Saltamontes del Arrepentimiento zh:鞠躬蚱蜢 Category:Manga Chapters Category:The Complete Works of Fujiko F. Fujio Volume 1 Chapters Category:The Complete Works of Fujiko F. Fujio Chapters Category:1973 anime episodes Category:1979 anime episodes Category:2005 anime episodes Category:Episodes centered around Doraemon Category:Episodes centered around Nobita